El día que decidí seguirle
by Caliope Melpomene
Summary: Un fanfic dedicado especialmente a Edward y Spike, en un spin-off de "que pasaría si la historia hubiese terminado diferente". Una bonita historia que puedes leer cuando estés aburrido :)


Disclaimer: No soy dueña de la historia original de Cowboy Bebop o de sus personajes, esta es solo una idea que tenía y me gustaría compartir con la gente, eso es todo, no me demanden :3

* * *

**El día que decidí seguirle.**

Esos últimos cuatro meses, las recompensas que anunciaban en "Big Shot" eran tan malas que ellos todo el equipo dudaba en tomarlas siquiera. Pero el que más dudaba de todos, era Spike. Esas últimas 16 semanas, las primeras seis se las pasó en un hospital, reposando, las cuatro siguientes encerrado en su cuarto, y las que restaban peleando con Jet, que lo forzaba a salir un poco de la nave, pero sin éxito. Definitivamente no habían sido nada buenos esos meses.

Feye se había desesperado, pues entre estar esperando la recuperación de su amigo y no poder hacer nada al respecto, decidió mejor irse por "un trabajo" del cual no había regresado ni contactado con alguno de ellos. Eso desde el segundo mes.

-Nosotros también deberíamos largarnos, Jet. –decía recostado en el sillón Spike.

-¡Claro que lo haríamos! ¡Si tan solo tuviésemos el maldito dinero para combustible de esta vieja chatarra! –respondía su amigo entre sorbos violentos a su sopa de fideos instantánea. –Los trabajos que ofrecen recientemente, son tan buenos como ir a limpiar la calle. Están del asco, o los que ofrecen una recompensa aceptable, se encuentran estúpidamente lejos de Marte.

-Entonces, vayamos a hacer unos cuantos montones baratos. –Spike se paró con cara frustrada, metió las manos a los bolsillos y salió por la compuerta.

Jet de cierta forma se sintió conmovido. "Al fin está saliendo" pensaba. "Ya era hora". Se sentía feliz y tenía la intención de seguir a su camarada, pero olvidando su posición, derramo todo sobre sí mismo, quemándose levemente. Se maldijo unas cuantas veces hasta que se enfrió un poco la cosa. Cuando giró a ver si Spike seguía por ahí, solo se encontró solo. Alzó una mano y sobó con ella su nuca. "Bueno, ya luego lo alcanzaré" se consoló mientras se dirigía a cambiarse la ropa. De repente algo le recorrió la espalda. Por un momento creyó haber oído el ladrido de Ein. Se alegró de oír eso, hasta que cayó en la cuenta, después de girar sobre sí mismo buscando alrededor del Bebop, de que fue no más que su imaginación. Miró al suelo decepcionado. "Está muy silencioso por aquí".

* * *

"Ah… Jet se está tardando demasiado". Spike pensaba que vendría con él a caminar, después de que le insistió tanto. El seguía caminando, sin detenerse. Quería esperarlo, pero no podía. Si se frenada en medio del camino, todas las cosas en las que no quería pensar se le vendrían encima… Julia… Vicious… Golpeó la cabina telefónica más cercana con el puño. "Lo sé, lo sé, yo también debí haber muerto con ellos en ese momento". Se recriminaba el estar vivo. Su línea de pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente, giró lo más rápido que pudo. "Acaso… eso fue…". Juraba que su nombre había sido mencionado, pero en la calle nadie lo miraba siquiera. "No. Eso es imposible." Siguió su rumbo mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Maldición! –se lo oyó gritar a la vez que pateaba un gran bote de metal. La gente lo miraba con miedo, pero él simplemente los ignoró. No podía parar.

* * *

La noche cerrada llegó a la nave, pero Spike todavía no lo hacía. Todo el lugar se sentía frío y desolado. Una respiración, inhalando y exhalando tranquila pero con gran fuerza se oía. Era Jet que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Ella también tenía sueño, al igual que su compañero. Se dirigieron a la sala de comandos, tenían que conectar, cargar y actualizar algunas cosas, pero Morfeo se les adelantó. El lugar estaba tibio, pues se encontraba cerrado y se mantuvo la temperatura, a comparación del resto del lugar. Se acurrucaron en una esquina silenciosamente.

* * *

Era pasada de media noche y por fin el vaquero entraba la sala improvisada, encendiendo todas las luces. Se fijó en la otra persona.

-Ah, cada vez eres más viejo, ¿te has dado cuenta, Jet? –preguntó, soltando sobre su abdomen una pesada bolsa de plástico.

-*Bpauh* -se ahogó con el golpe al despertar Jet. -¡Spike! –gritó con emoción.

-¿Quién más si no? –sonrió desde lo alto.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto? No me digas que ahora nosotros nos hemos convertido en la recompensa de alguien.

-Oye, tranquilo Jet. He hecho unos cuantos trabajos y este es nuestro botín. Ahora come y agradéceme luego.

-Heee! Gracias por la comida. –Feliz él y su estómago, movilizaron sus manos para abrir el plato de plástico que empaquetaba la comida. Adentro el alimento de algún puesto, apenas un poco más decente que la comida rápida o enlatada de todos los días. No lo pensó dos veces. Jet saboreaba todo, pero no se le pasaba por alto la sonrisa que Spike sostenía desde que llegó.

Spike ya se encontraba acomodado en el suelo cerca de la mesa y abría su propio contenedor de comida. Jet estaba con la curiosidad en la punta de la lengua, pero un *Grummblee* gigante hizo que ambos miraran inesperadamente al otro lado de la estancia.

-¿¡Quéeee!? ¿No trajeron nada para Ed o Ein? –Una niña que se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano y googles en la cabeza preguntaba desalentada. La sorpresa de los hombres logró que casi tiraran la comida por los aires. Un perro salió detrás de la chica y ladró casi feliz.

* * *

**Hola personas del internet, :v**

**jaja bueno, soy una gran fan de Cowboy Bebop, sobre todo de Spike y Ed, y me dije a mi misma "¿por qué no intentarlo?" un mini-fic Ed x Spike, ya que en la web no hay muchos de estos. **

**Bueno, obviamente en este fic, acorto la edad entre Spike y Ed, con 26 y 17 años respectivamente, para que no se vea tan pedófila la cosa xD.**

**Dejen sus comentarios o ideas bonitas, o algún error en la historia que no cuadre con el mundo de Cowboy Bebop! (hace mucho que no la veo, tengo que verla de nuevo XD)**


End file.
